1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to a stereoscopic image display device and a method for driving the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Stereoscopic image display devices are generally classified into display devices of employing a stereoscopic technique and display devices of employing an autostereoscopic technique.
The stereoscopic technique uses binocular parallax images which are great in the stereoscopic effect. There are two types of stereoscopic techniques: one type uses glasses; and another type does not use glasses. Presently, the two types have been put to practical use. In the type which uses glasses (hereinafter, referred to as a “glasses type”), binocular parallax images are displayed on a direct view display panel or a projector by changing polarization directions or in the temporal division manner, and polarization glasses or liquid crystal shutter glasses are used to implement stereoscopic images. In the type of which does not use glasses, the stereoscopic images are implemented by dividing optical axes of binocular parallax images, by using optical plates such as parallax barriers provided at front and rear surfaces of a display panel.
In the glasses type, a polarization control panel (or a retarder) for conversion of polarization characteristics of light is disposed between the display panel and the polarization glasses. In the glasses type, images for the left eye (hereinafter, also referred to as “left eye images”) and images for the right eye (hereinafter, also referred to as “right eye images”) are alternately displayed on the display panel, and their polarization characteristics are altered when incident to the polarization glasses via the polarization control panel. Thus, the left eye images and the right eye images are displayed by the temporal division in the glasses type, thereby implementing stereoscopic images without degradation of a resolution.
However, the glasses type employing the liquid crystal shutter glasses in the related art has a problem in that a crosstalk occurs at durations where the left eye images and the right eye images are not completely divided due to the low response speed of the polarization control panel. Therefore, in the glasses type employing the liquid crystal shutter glasses in the related art, in order to completely divide the images, it is required to remove the durations where the left eye images and the right eye images are coupled.